Zero Shadow
by Nugen
Summary: Adopted from and partnered with encarnet, a different take on the Zero Shadow story. Techno crossover from the gundam, nadesico, witchblade, guyver, marvel, capcom and DC universes. Rated M for safety, as will contain gore and possible lemons


It hurt...It hurt so much

My body lay broken...

I ran as fast as I could...

I knew they would come for me...

Even though I was banished...

Banished for what those hospital people confessed doing to me...

They placed suppression seals on me...

They placed memory seals on me...

They placed tracking seals on me...

They placed enough seals on me to cover most of my body...

No-one came to see me off...

I understand that the Ichiraku's were busy with their store...

The Third was doing paperwork...

Poor guy...

Now I'm gone...

It's strange really...

All these years of holding back my actual intelligence...

My true skill level...

My true level of sealing skill...

If they knew of my achievement in that, they would be shocked...

I mean a seven year old seal master...

They would be even more pissed with the Third...

If they ever found out who I was related to...

I mean come on...

Son, of the Fourth Hokage...

Konoha's Yellow Flash...

Minato Namikaze...

Grandson of the Toad Sage...

Konoha's super pervert...

Jiraiya Obuya...

Grandson of the Slug Sannin...

The mistress of Slugs and elixers...

The grand-daughter of the First Hokage...

And the grand-niece of the Second Hokage...

Tsunade Senju...

I chose not to include my biological mother if you can call her that...

She abandoned me the second she found what Tou-san did to me...

She even took my sister along with her...

But the Third didn't know that I knew everything about them, especially where they are...

Kushina Uzumaki is part of the Fire Damiyos court...

A valued advisor, apparently...

But she has apparently not told said Fire Damiyo that she had a son...

let alone the fact that she abandoned said son because he was a jinchurikii (sp?)...

Which the Fire Damiyo also didn't know...

Oh, they were so in trouble...

Especially when they find out his real name...

Which is Haroshima Senju...

My grand-uncle...

Older brother of Tsunade Senju...

Anyway I rid myself of those seals...

But I knew that when I did...

They would be after me...

But I don't care...

I have the knowledge to survive...

My self seal mastery allowed me to do the impossible...

I took the mind of the kyuubi apart...

Took all its knowledge...

All the memories...

All the skills...

All the things it had ever learnt...

Then just for being the dark beast it was...

I took its mind apart in to more pieces...

Then proceeded to seal them in different parts of my mind-scape...

Which I had turned into a massive library...

Filled with knowledge of everything I could ever want...

I mean the Kyuubi was several hundred thousand years old...

It had seen a total of seventeen different civilizations come and go...

Several of these were highly advanced, this I base on what comes out of snow...

Snow country is ahead of everyone else in terms of technology...

But what the Kyuubi's memories and knowledge have shown me...

Is that even the highly advanced Snow Country...

Is so god damn primitive compared to some of those lesser civilizations...

Let alone the big and advanced ones...

They found me a while ago...

There was a short battle...

They won of course...

Stating that it was time for the demon to die...

We fought by a place known as the Black Hole...

It is known as that for one simple reason...

It's a massive and very deep hole in the ground...

So deep you can't see the bottom...

It has also been noted that there is something that blocks chakra down there...

No-one has ever gone deep enough to know or even see what is down there...

So they threw me in there, laughing the entire time...

It would take one weak...

That they would all realise...

Just who they had all tormented...

You see, Kushina never knew who Minato's parents were...

That the Mokuton: Wood Release...

Active or not...

Would automatically restrain and destroy any demonic influence inside of the body of any Senju...

And it would be just a year or two before anything will emerge from the black hole...

But it will and won't be me...

They will have their wish...

I as Naruto Uzumaki will die down there...

And i will rise as a shadow...

They want nothing to do with me...

Then I am nothing to them or anyone else...

I am Reikage now...

I am the Zero Shadow...

And I am free at last... 


End file.
